It is known that azoles possess antifungal properties and was hitherto used only in the form of a cream or ointment for skin infections. Azole has a poor oral bioavailability, and hence could not be effectively employed for the treatment of any Systemic infections.
The use of moxifloxacin as an antituberculosis drug is known in the art. However, moxifloxacin is cleared from the host within 24 hours and, therefore, such a drug is required multiple drug administration on a daily basis resulting in patient non-compliance.